


Not What You Think

by Saddest_Person



Category: Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Death, Other, Seven, Sins, Violence, deadly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddest_Person/pseuds/Saddest_Person
Summary: The Seven Deadly Sins are known to be the ones that had committed the cardinal sin which the punishment is for them to be turned into monsters, villans that are the epitome of evil. But now the real question here is how did they became into the Sins', the monsters they are known to be and why?
Kudos: 5





	1. Beginning

It was said that there are seven knights that guard the different levels of hell. Limbo, the first level of hell is where all the unbaptized babies and all virtuous pagans go, it is also like a border between heaven and hell but the difference is that all of those who died won’t get to express the love of God and they are not categorized where they will be placed in hell. Also, a place where all the righteous people go before their time and also before the coming of Christ.

Lust is the second level of hell, is where all sinners of lust and adulterous doings, basically anything to do with someone’s sexual desires and is controlled by their hormones are going to go, that is where they will be tortured by the Deadly Knight of Lust who is known as Asmodeus, the punishment that all sinners of lust will be smothered with fire and brimstone instead of hugs and kisses. Lust is also linked with a goat and a cow, the color orange, and the body part associated is the privates. 

Gluttony, the third level of hell, is we're all sinners that have a greedy appetite for something and all overeaters and overindulges are all going here to be punished. That’s where they will meet the ruler of this level the Deadly Knight of Gluttony who’s known as Beelzebub, the punishment of these sinners is to be forced to eat snakes, rats, & toads for eternity instead of eating delicious food. Gluttony is linked with a pig, the color yellow, the body part is associated as we all know is the stomach.

Greed, the fourth level of hell, is we're all sinners that are hungry for money, and overly materialistic people will be punished. It was said that everyone who is condemned here will fight off all eternity over valuables and money. The ruler of this level is the Deadly Knight of Greed who is also known as Mammon and the punishment for these sinners is to be boiled alive in the most riches of oil. Greed is linked to a frog and the color green, the body part associated with greed is the heart. 

Anger, the fifth level of hell, is where the angry, vengeful, wrathful souls will end up for eternity but let’s be honest we all experienced being angry even once in our life. The ruler is known to be the second in command in hell, the Deadly Knight of Wrath known as Satan, the punishment for these sinners is dismemberment wherein their limbs will be torn apart one by one, slowly and painfully. Wrath is linked to a lion and a bear, the color purple, and the pineal of the person. 

Hersey, the sixth level of hell, is where all sinners went crazy to their favorite movie, comic, and so on that changed into something new. The ruler for this level is Belphegor, the Deadly Knight of Sloth who is connected to the snail, the color red, and the body part for this is the anal. The punishment for these sinners is to be thrown into a snake pit and to choke on the ashes in the air and will cry in anguish. 

Violence, the seventh level of hell, is where all sinners of murder, thugs, suicide victims, blasphemers, or any sin that correlates to violence will go here. The ruler for this level was given to the Leviathan, the Deadly Knight of Envy, who punishes them by throwing them in constant freezing water, blood with fire, transforming into a tree, and being fed off by harpies, burning sand but this will depend on what sin the person has done. Envy is linked with a snake, the color indigo, and the eyes. 

Fraud, the eighth level of hell, is where all phone, industry, email, money fraudsters will be sent because of manipulating other people into doing what they are asked or promised them something and not doing it. 

Treachery, the ninth level of hell, is said to be a burning wasteland in hell where all history’s greatest traitors are sent to be punished for eternity to literally burn in hell. The punishment for the eighth and ninth level is for them to be broken on a wheel for eternity forever betraying those who they were close to and loved. 

The ruler for the eighth and ninth level are both ruled by the leader of the Sins which is Lucifer, the Deadly Knight of Pride, who linked the peacock, horse, and lion, the color blue, and the throat is the linked body part but what people didn’t know was that the Sins never did any of these, they were once human beings as well that did something contradictory to the norms.

Why? Why did they do what they have done in order for them to be the symbol of their Sin? What people didn’t know was that 4 billion years ago, the Original Sins had tricked  
seven mortal human beings in taking their place with the conditions that the human that will take their place with the sins they will be assigned to and with that the original sins had finally found their replacements and they took their eternal retirement in hell where they will watch sinners be punished for all eternity and be part of the demon high society.  
Their replacement had never wanted to be part of the Seven Deadly Sins but the reason behind them being chosen was not what people had thought. For the reason that people are not initially evil but we are just in a lot of pain that is why we do these sins. The Seven Deadly Sins are not really bad people but they are shaped because of our unmet needs when we haven’t found a better way of addressing them. What we human beings tend to forget is that when there is openness as who we are, we will have forgiveness with no criticism to reform. 

Pride is an excessive belief in one’s own abilities but they only do that because throughout their life they had to undergo vanity also known as being invisible. Envy is the desire for others traits, status, also abilities, and situations but in reality, we have this emotion because we have this feeling in ourselves that something is missing that’s why we have this feeling of jealousy.

Gluttony is the inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires but, in reality, the only reason why we consume more than what is required of us is because of the emotional starvation that the person is experiencing. 

Lust, the inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body but the real reason why other people are lusting for the pleasure of the flesh is that they are lonely in their past life that they crave for the need of affection and acceptance that they were neglected. 

Anger / Wrath is manifested by the individual who spurns love and opts instead to express in fury but this only shows that when one understands their fear and neglects it to be shown in front of others. 

Greed is the desire for materialistic wealth and gain, by doing this, they also ignore the realm of the spirit because of the feeling of deprivation of others which may look like we are avarice and covetousness where we are just feeling desperate. 

Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work but the reality of this is we have the fear of being humiliated in front of others or letting our anxieties’ take over us because of the fear of not succeeding or we are not applicable for the task and we fail, but these are just understandable worries that most people experience that’s why others tend not to do it. 

The chosen seven were forced into attrition where they paid the price for their sins not because they had the feeling of regret for their sins and not because they loved God but they were forced in doing it as the punishment for them to become the new sins. We tend to forget that sinners can be seen everywhere, every one of us has committed at least one of these sins in our life. 

They were the ones that had been pushed to the limit, their emotions and pain got the better of them because they knew that the real monsters are not the Knights of the demons in hell but the real monsters are the human race, specifically the society. Society depicts the norms that people should confirm that they’re in charge and they should be obeyed, if not those that don't listen are called the deviants because they have the strength to be how they are and how they want to live their lives. 

So, how about knowing their story…

Their sins and how they were chosen, how they pushed to the edge.


	2. Pride

Pride was born into a wealthy family with three older siblings with him as the youngest, the father runs a pharmaceutical business but in reality, the family business was actually the mafia. The mother was a housewife, she knew who she married because she was in love and all she ever wanted is to be with her love and to love her children. 

Pride, as a child was bullied, and he was not bullied by kids in his school but in fact, he was loved in school. Pride was bullied by his own older siblings, his two older brothers, and one older sister, for what you may ask because in his siblings’ eyes. He looked weak and that he was a disgrace to their family name. As a child, he has pushed around, thrown insults, and beaten up but in the end, he was protected and loved by his mother. She was always there for him whenever he needed her.

But…

Something tragic happened, the mom got ill, very ill. to the point of death. It was a sad time for Pride for he lost the only light he ever had, the one thing that made him happy, the only thing that protected him from his own siblings. From then on, something inside of Pride had changed. He ignored his siblings and became the ideal son to his father and at the right age, he demanded his father to be a part of the family business. And at the age of 17, he was a ruthless, deadly man that took pride in the image he made himself into, the pride on how he tortures others. Because in the mafia, once you get in, you are a part of the family, and once you betray the family, you have nowhere to hide or to run but be prepared for what's to come. 

Now that he was officially announced to be the next successor of his father, his siblings wanted to get in touch with him but he was either too busy or he just didn’t care because to him they were nothing but another pawn in his life. Now he lives the life of a normal teenager in a day where he takes pride in being popular as the student body president and in the night, he ruled as the mafia boss in the underworld because he believed in his own abilities to rule and be the best in everything that his siblings failed to be because all of them were a disgrace to the family. They had either done drugs or they never had done anything at all to be worthy. 

When he went home, he was just a sad boy that was alone in the world. He felt invisible, the same feeling he had as a child. The same feeling, he had during the insults that were thrown at him by his own siblings that were supposed to take care of him. He may have everything in the world in his hands, everything impunity in his hands but in reality, he was alone in the world. Everything else was fake, everyone else was fake including even his own life. 

He thrives on the approval of others meaning their attention which he didn’t as a child. But a child only needs one thing is love and attention, which he was deprived of. The sins are his escape, they were his light, they were his family because they knew his pain, they understood him and accepted him for it. He knew that there are other people in the world that may have the same pain he had and so when he was chosen to be the new Deadly Knight of Pride and he vowed to never be cold to others. He knew then and there his new family; his true family will be The Sins.


	3. Envy

All a child wants is to be loved by their own family but not every child is lucky to have a lovely family like everyone else. Envy was an abandoned child in an orphanage, he always wanted to be adopted by a wonderful and loving family and love him with all their hearts. He was never adopted because no one wanted him, he had spent years and years watching the other kids get adopted by their loving couples. He wished hard every single day to be adopted by someone, by anyone really but alas no one ever came for him.

When he became legal of age and kicked out of the orphanage, he ventured out to the cruel world and found a job at a toy store. Where he was ridiculed by his co-workers and insulted by the sight of happy families. Every time he sees a couple with a son, he always imagines that he was the child with loving parents. He was always the last one to lock up the store because what the employees didn’t know was that he was playing house with his ideal mom and dad and maybe a sibling or two with their pet dog. But then he suddenly got the idea to build his ideal family by finding the right people. 

Every day on his job at the cashier, he observes and evaluates every man, woman, and child he comes across to see if any of them fits his ideal family and he did find them. Siblings were easy to kidnap because they were children that were very easy to persuade into going with him by bribing them with the toys they wanted and then he drugged them and took them to his hidden home. 

Mother was next and he found her when he was restocking one of the toys and the moment he saw her he knew she was his ideal mom and when he saw that she was having problems and went to help her and escorted her to the back where all the reserved toys were and drugged her and tied her up in the trunk of his car.

Father was the next one and he was alone looking for a toy for the birthday of his son and Envy saw this and picked him and told the father that the toy was at the back but the downfall of Envy was that he was blinded by his dream of having a family that he didn’t know that the ‘Father’ was an undercover cop and had a tracker on him. When the cops shot him down and took the hostages, as he lay there waiting for death to overcome him, all that was in his mind was one word and that was ‘family’. All he ever wished for as a child and has grown up is all he ever wanted to be a family and he never got it when he was alive. 

The sins were his escape, they were his light, they are his family that he always wanted to have and he will never let them go. He knew that there are other people in the world that may have the same pain he endured and so when he was chosen to be the new Deadly Knight of Envy and he vowed that no harm will befall unto his family. He knew then and there his new family; his true family will be The Sins.


	4. Gluttony

Every married couple always dreams of having their very own child but there was this particular couple who never ever wanted children because the kids are not worth the money. One evening, the mother never expected to get pregnant because they both went to all measures to not get pregnant like taking birth control pills and always have condoms on them, but what they didn’t know was that only 93% of the time that condoms work. When the mother told the father they were both so upset that they even though of aborting it but they didn’t have the money so they kept on the baby and thought why not make a profit from it because the company that the father works gives not only maternity leave for a year but also 20 thousand dollars to help the family start their lives but the parents only used some of the money to pay the low-class hospital for the birth and spent the money on other earthly materials.

The child grew up in a loveless home and caged in her room, that's also known as the attic, the parents only gave her an old oversized shirt from the father and they gave her scraps and water. Slowly the parents began to forget her to the point of starvation and whenever the child got out of line, they beat her up and starved her further. Until one day on the child’s 16th birthday, she was so hungry and she thought why not go out and get food from the kitchen but when she got to the kitchen all the food was eaten and she saw her parents passed out drunk on the living room sofa, the child didn’t know why but somehow the parents look good to eat and delicious so she got the kitchen knife and killed both the parents then and there she got her hunger for the human flesh. 

The parents never found out because she had eaten every single piece of them that there was nobody to be found but Gluttony always felt she was missing something and that was a family. When she met the Sins, she knew that they were her new family because all that pain she endured was finally worth it and when she was chosen to be the new Deadly Knight of Gluttony she vowed to always protect the new family and whoever harms them will be eaten by her.


	5. Lust

A little girl wishes to be loved by her own parents just like any girl in her class but she wasn’t because she was both drug addicts and smokers they both paid little to no attention to her, they just let her do whatever she wants but on one condition, that whatever she does would not affect them both in any way but one day she was curious and bought a carton of cigarettes that her parents left on the living room and the teacher saw her during snack break taking it out and showing it to her friends and so the teacher confiscated it and called her parents during their time in buying drugs and they were furious at their daughter. 

They punished her by locking her in a cupboard under the stairs with no light whatsoever and with no food as well. Until one day the parents were so deep in debts that they negotiated in clearing their debt in exchange for their 12-year-old daughter and those men agreed to it and so they took, as she struggled in the hands of the two mysterious men, Envy screamed for her mother and father to take her back and that she will be a good girl from now on but the parents were too busy doing drugs and watching the men take her away like they never had an ounce of love for her. She kept on crying all the way to the van and inside the van as well one of the men had enough of her crying and knocked her unconscious. 

As Lust woke up from her forceful nap, she woke up to many women in revealing outfits took care of her she didn't know why she was there and she wanted to go home and cried until one of the women went up to her and explained what she was doing and that she didn’t have a choice in the matter. So for years later, that’s what Lust has been doing in her life by selling her body for a certain price but in reality, she just wanted someone who will accept her and satisfy her need for attention but that was never the case because all of her clients wanted just her body and that hit her hard because they were just like her parents who only wanted certain things and then cast her aside like trash and so whenever her clients treat her like trash and cast her away after sex, she will give them a drink with poison on it and while they’re dying on her floor, she will then stab them with her hidden knife while she screams at them until she sees her parents face until it’s unrecognizable. When she calms down she drags the body over the secret panel in her room to the basement where all the other bodies are and it is a good thing that the room she was in was covered with the color red from top to bottom so that the blood will not be recognizable to the eye. In the basement are some of the dogs she’s been taking care of that were given to her by some of the clients and a meat grinder as well, because the bodies of her dead clients are being used to feed her lovely dogs since they’re the only ones that truly love her. 

She never questioned why she kept on going to the basement because they know that’s where she keeps all her pets and she was the only one with the key to the door of that place. But something has always been missing within her and she knew no pleasure of the flesh could ever satisfy her needs of affection, real affection of a family until one day when she was chosen to be the new Knight of Lust and that's where she finally found the family she wanted, all of them were there for each other because they shared something that all of them had experienced and that was the pain. She vowed to never deny someone the affection they needed and to kill anyone who abuses the need for the pleasure of the flesh with the pleasure of being burned alive in hell.


	6. Wrath

Wrath was a man of stature. He had everything he wanted because he is the CEO of one of the best companies nationwide so he had money, he married his high school sweetheart so he has a beautiful wife by his side and then he had the greatest friend ever by his side cause he was always there helping wrath with anything including his temper. Wrath had also a chauffeur who is trained in combat so whoever tries to harm the CEO they have to go through him first and that never ends in terms of the other side.

Wrath one day got a day off from a very busy schedule for the past months and so he just wants to come home to a very delicious meal prepared by his wife, and so he asked his chauffeur to take him home but as he went inside his house, it was quiet until he went up to the second floor where he heard it, it was a quick sound but he heard it as he got closer he started to notice that he was near his shred bedroom with his wife. As he got in front of the door he noticed that it was slightly opened and so he took a peek inside and what he saw broke him to the point of only seeing the color red as he saw his wife and best friends making love on his bed and to his surprise, he couldn’t control it anymore.

He could stop the anger he felt as he burst into the room and beat up his so-called best friend with the wife crying onto him to stop but he was flat out dead on the bed and Wrath then turned to the unfaithful wife with this crazed look in his eyes and then jumped onto her and pinned her down on the ground he didn’t care if she was naked because it symbolizes her unfaithfulness to him and he started to bash her head on the ground. Once they were dead, he only sees fit that they both should still be together even in death they both deserve each other for being unfaithful to his trust. So he sewed them together by their genitals and asked his chauffeur to help him in carrying the bodies out the woods behind his property and feed it to the wolves in the area so that there won’t be shreds of evidence of his doing and had the chauffeur created fake evidence of the wife and friends affair so that it will look like they had run off with some his money. 

Days had passed, Wrath then realizes what he feared most during his time killing his wife and his best friend was that he was afraid of being alone in the world, he was afraid of not having someone accepting him, caring for him, or have a family because the family he thought he had only betrayed him in the end, but a miracle happened as he was chosen in becoming the new Knight of Wrath not only does he gained more power and control in his temper but he gained a true family that will never betray him, a family that loves him and he knew that the sins will always be there for him and they will be there for each other because that’s what a family does. He vowed to always protect his family and so that he will never lose them.


	7. Greed

Arranged marriages only go so good when both sides miraculously have fallen for each other but not in this situation when rival media families had talked to each other in combining their families for them to be one of the biggest mafia family in the country and so as Greed had taken over the business because he wanted more of it so he did everything and sent out his men to do some of the business. The wife wanted nothing to do with the family business and she never agreed to the marriage but she was forced into it and she thought since her ‘husband’ is going to take over the business means he’s going to be busy with all the works and that, means she can have an affair with her true love behind his back.

What she didn’t know was that Greed had some his men spy to watch her if anything comes up, they were there to either protect her and ensure her safety since he was overly in love with her but when he got the news that his wife was cheating on him, he was so mad that he had ordered his men to wait for the time where the cheating bastard that was sleeping with his wife be captured and taken to the dungeon of their home also known as their basement. 

As the wife got home, she saw her husband waiting for her with a beautiful dinner on the dining table. The menu for today was a juicy steak and mashed potato with a thick brown to a reddish sauce and red wine with lit candles. As he asked her to have dinner with him, in his perception it looks like she is enjoying the food and as they finished dinner, he then told her what he knew that she was having an affair with her lover and he told her what he did to him and that she was eating his remains and at the same time he showed her a video of his men turning him into the steak and the wife started to gagged and cried on why he was doing this and he told her that she only belongs to him and him alone. 

That was only the time he ever felt betrayed by the person she ever loved and so as he was chosen to be the new Knight of Greed and as he felt loved by his new family, he knew then and there he found what was most precious to him and he vowed that he never want to let go and that was his new family


	8. Sloth

In some cases, there are teens who still live with their parents and one of them was Sloth, he never had an ambition in his life than being a hacker of certain companies because it meant that he will just be at home and not exert that much effort in moving around basically to do anything that will tire him out. So with this, his parents are still providing him with food and clothing where the mother cooks, cleans, and do his laundry for him and she loves doing this because how he was just an only child and it shows how she’s still needed by her only child while the father is not happy about this because it means he’s still working to provide for his loving wife but also to his disgraceful son who lives in the basement. 

He didn’t know that in their bank account (between him and his wife) is the money that was being transferred there from the earnings for Sloth because he was lazy in having his own account. Until one day the father had enough when he saw his wife working hard in cooking for his useless child so he stood up and went to the basement and stormed to his son’s ‘room’ and saw Sloth sleeping with junk food wraps and cans of soda around the place and he was disgusted and started to break some of Sloth’s stuff. The noise of computers breaking and wires being pulled out of their places not only woke Sloth up from his nap but it was also heard by the mother. 

Screaming was heard throughout the house that was caused by the mother and the son until it all stop because the father was finally finished in breaking everything in his sights and he then screamed to Sloth that he should get out to the world and start thinking of his life and that Sloth will never be the son he will ever love. That was the point where Sloth lost it and picked up some of his stuff that was still okay and got his hidden laptop and ran from his so-called home, he then bought an abandoned warehouse with the use of the money from his job since he was still connected to the family bank account. 

Sloth then started to do what he did best which was being lazy and being a great hacker, he hacked everyone in his cities’ technology because no one should ever feel his pain of being rejected from the family because of who they are, and slowly he found the men that were just like his father and so he avenged the people who are just like him by punishing them with scandals and cutting their accounts, basically everything that he can do with his computer in making hell to their lives. 

Until one day he was too lazy to do anything because the hacking was automatically doing it with the program he made. He was chosen to become the Knight of Sloth because he was humiliated by his own father that didn’t even see him as a son anymore and his mother did nothing to stop the father and that made him anxious when he met the other Sin’s because he was afraid of having a new family in fear of being the same of his biological family, but he was proven wrong when he saw that every single sin care for each other like they were a true family and so he vowed that if anyone tries to harm his family he will expose them to the world to see who they really are.


	9. The Seven Deadly Knights of Sins

The sins, throughout the years, were given titles, for they were known to be ruthless, merciless, and monstrous beings that will kill all that are in their way with no survivors left but in reality, they put up a facade to others to hide their true selves in fear of others not accepting them because of what they are but not who they truly are. 

Every sin was either abandoned, betrayed, unloved, or unwanted, but finally, they had someone that understood their pain because they had each other to look after, all of them finally had what they wanted, they finally got the family that they all deserve. They will keep on fighting and punish those who deserve it. They say that a hell is a place of despair and death but that only applies to those who deserve to be condemned but those who are deceived and lied to will have a less painful punishment than the others. 

Anyone can sin and they sin in different ways but that doesn't mean that they all have ill intentions. Some are just pushed to the edge or they have no other choice. Earth is a place of people that can do good or bad things. It's their choice to do those things. People sometimes forget that the Knights were once people too, they were just pushed to the edge by people too. 

The pain they all felt during their time on Earth was something that made stronger, it’s also what made them a family because they knew what they all went through and their vows and as a Sin, they knew their job was not to influence others in doing stupid things that may inflict pain to others but to inflict pain to the ones who deserve to burn in hell’s flame for all eternity because they knew at a first-hand experience that most humans are monsters that deserve to die for the betterment of the world and that the truly innocent people should never go through what the seven of them had gone through and that no child should be left alone and abandoned without knowing the feeling of being loved by someone who truly cares for them and that's being with their true family, for they knew that true pain can lead to their true desire in life and that would be achieved by having a complete family.


	10. Author's Note

Hello :) if you are reading this it means that you have read my original work and idea of that I had of what kind of background the Seven Deadly Sins. I would like to thank you because it means that you have reach this part and that also means that you have or may not have liked my story, which is okay because I finally got the confidence to post my stories online. 

So thank you and God Bless.

Also, take care and stay safe with everything that is happening now. <3


End file.
